Solamente nosotros
by Mischievous Whisper
Summary: Él no quiere hablarle por alguna razón, ahora están a solas y ella quiere saber sobre ello. Izuku no es alguien facial con el que lidiar, solo hace falta un poco de música y tiempo.


Cuando baja las escaleras y se dirige hacia la sala comunal de los no esperaba encontrársele, sus pasos ya fueron escuchados y las miradas de ambos jóvenes se cruzan en un momento que no podría ser más incómodo. El muchacho de pelos verdes vuelve a su cuaderno de notas rápidamente mientras Jiro se acerca caminando, sus botas resuenan en el suelo de las escaleras hasta desaparecer en el piso de la planta baja, rodea los asientos hasta buscar un lugar en un sillón completamente vacío donde se desploma dando una hábil vuelta al último momento, su espalda recta contra los cojines, sus piernas cruzadas y sus brazos detrás de la cabeza mirando el techo escuchando solo el silencio.

Ahora mismo se encuentran solos, el resto del grupo ha salido, cada uno ocupándose de su propias cosas, los que quedan en el edificio están durmiendo o en sus propios cuartos.

Solamente ellos.

Hay tensión entre ellos, esto no es nada nuevo, los últimos meses han sido extraños para Izuku y Jiro, nunca fueron de hablar demasiado pero el muchacho siempre fue muy amigable con todo el grupo en general incluida ella… eso es hasta que cambió.

Mirando de reojo lo encuentra metido en su libreta, su cara enterrada intentando ser parte de las hojas, alrededor de los papeles se asoman sus orejas que están tan rojas como dos tomates, todo eso es una descripción grafica de cómo ha sido el último tiempo. Al principio ella ni lo notó, ni le importó, pero comenzó a ver como Izuku la ignora o no le dirige la palabra cada vez que están en una habitación ya sea solos o con alguien.

¿A qué viene su reacción? Con el tiempo se ha curado de su obvia reacción avergonzada cada vez que habla con una muchacha, al menos en parte, pero todavía sigue viéndose como un recién llegado a la escuela cuando ella está cerca, entendería eso si fuera con otra, alguien como Ochaco con la que comparte tanto tiempo o Momo y su belleza que parece no pasar desapercibida a nadie.

¿Qué tiene ella que le causaría tanta vergüenza? Es básicamente un punto medio entre las chicas y los chicos, no es nada bonita o sexy como las otras, trata a Kaminari y otros chicos como hermanos, suele tener cosas 'de macho' como ha dicho Hagakure en otros momentos.

No es que le importe, no quiere ser una chica femenina.

Nunca fue de las que se esconden cosas y cuchichean por detrás, gira su cabeza y le habla directamente.

\- Oye, puedes calmarte un poco… -

\- L-lo siento –

Midoriya visiblemente está teniendo problemas manteniéndose calmado, sea cual sea la razón, baja su libro o libreta para al menos mostrar su cara la cual tiembla con vergüenza y miedo, un poco más y estaría sudando baldes enteros.

\- Cielos – Ella se ríe en voz baja, admite que esa cara es tierna – Relájate un poco viejo ¿Acaso te molesto tanto? –

No hay respuesta, ella lanza ese anzuelo para averiguar qué le pasa pero él no pica y sigue con su lectura, está en la misma página hace diez minutos y la sospecha crece en la chica de los auriculares. Dejando salir un bufo de cansancio saca el celular del bolsillo de sus pantalones, entra en la plataforma de video buscando algo de música para poder calmarse, calmarlos a ambos, una buena idea antes de que se pare y le cruce una bofetada en ese rostro tan pálido que tiene.

\- ¿Te importa algo de música? –

No hay respuesta, de nuevo, solo niega con su cabeza, su cuello hasta podría hacer un sonido de metal chirriando por lo tenso que está.

La música comienza, una canción extranjera que él no conoce ni nota al principio.

Izuku Midoriya es un chico listo, al menos debería darse cuenta de que está molesta, para eso tendría que mirarla y no parece estar haciendo eso, no desde la perspectiva de Jiro, en realidad sus miradas son más arrebatos, ojos que vuelan arriba y abajo observándola por milésimas para intentar hacer un solo segundo en su mente. La imagen de Jiro postrada de esa manera en el sillón le resulta tan atrayente, es como algo más fuerte que él, como cuando se lanza a salvar a alguien sin pensarlo, algo similar a arriesgar su vida… arriesgando algo más.

El cantor y sus tres acompañantes hacen sonar sus guitarras de manera gentil, sus voces apareciendo por turnos haciendo una melodía tan hermosa y tan disonante a la vez. Ella tararea al compás de la música, sus piernas cruzadas se mueven siguiendo la percusión que no es más que un simple ruido metálico que crece a medida que avanza la canción.

La canción es como ella, tan extraña y única, tan calma, con su cabeza fría y una letra con los pies sobre la tierra pero que se las arregla para sonar poética. Cada movimiento de su cuerpo le llaman la atención, de pronto sus furtivos intentos de mirarla se vuelven mucho menos sutiles, se vuelve atontado por la figura de la muchacha disfrutando un simple orden de acordes.

Otra vez, se cruzan las miradas, y él vuelve a su libro, ella vuelve a exhalar.

Sus dedos aprietan el libro con algo de rabia hacia sí mismo, por ser tan imbécil.

\- Tengo miedo de decir algo que… lo arruine –

La voz, lo suficientemente clara para sonar por encima de la música, llama la atención de Kyoka quien vuelve a mirarle con una ceja alzada, sus ojos grandes con pequeñas pupilas pierden ese desinterés mientras se levanta.

\- ¿Miedo? ¿De qué? ¿Decir que mi voz suena muy agresiva? ¿De hacer un comentario sobre mis lóbulos asquerosamente largos? ¿Lo aburrida que es la música? – Ella le dispara las opciones con una risa – Lo he escuchado todo, viejo, no creo que me ofendas… no es que fueras a tratar, conociéndote –

\- No… no de decir algo feo… -

Su aclaración es aún más interesante, hasta causa que ella se quede callada, tan hambrienta por una conversación con él pero aun así lo que dice la deja anonadada ¿No de decir algo feo? Entonces tiene miedo de decir algo lindo… ¿Qué?

Luego de otro periodo de silencio incomodo Jiro Kyoka se levanta de su asiento dándole una palmada al sillón, desaparece dejando a solas a Izuku con el cantante que parece estar burlándose de él en forma de música. Sus pasos se escuchan sobre él apurándose para ir a donde sea, probablemente ofendida por lo que dijo o algo por el estilo, Izuku baja su libro suspirando, su cuello ocupado por tristeza en forma de un nudo que no puede tragar.

 _No voy a dejar callado lo que este tiempo me regaló_

 _Encerrado en una niña el universo se presentó_

 _Corre, juega, canta y ríe su corazón_

 _Tanta dicha… por mí agradecido Señor._

¿Qué podría haberle dicho siquiera? Algo estúpido como decirle que se ve bien seria obvio, ha intentado pensar en lo que sería perfecto para decirle por meses pero nada viene a la mente, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Ochaco pudo encontrar una buena manera de expresarse ante ella. "Oye, me encanta como estuviste en el festival cultural, tu música tocó mi corazón", si claro, eso no suena para nada aterrador… además ella estaba frente a un público, uno lleno de chicos mucho más atrevidos y rápidos en ese sentido, esas palabras seguro las ha escuchado miles de veces de miles de hombres antes.

 _Recordar…_

 _Y aunque esto me aprieta el alma, no dejo de sonreír._

Los pasos vuelven, él voltea esperando encontrar a cualquiera de sus compañeros pero no a ella, la chica de los auriculares mirándolo con una cara algo burlona.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí sentadote todo el día? –

\- ¿E-eh? –

\- Voy a… - Ella aclara su garganta, una atisbo de vergüenza en su entonación que corrige sin que él lo note – Voy a practicar con mi guitarra, si quieres venir… digo, ya que estás sin hacer nada –

 _Barajar…_

 _Las cartas de risas locas y lágrimas por ahí._

No responde, el chico de pelos verdes parece experto en ello, dejar colgado a alguien sin ninguna respuesta. Se levanta de su asiento y la mira indicándole que efectivamente irá a hacerle compañía, su humor entero cambia en solo un segundo, da la vuelta para recoger su libreta y cerrarla, observando esas páginas blancas sintiéndose algo avergonzado también.

Levanta el celular de Jiro, dejando que la música suene hasta terminar.

 _Y al volver…_

 _Me queda muy firmemente este parecer_

 _Nada estaba de más…_

 _Solamente nosotros._

* * *

 **Comenzando a escribir una nueva historia, recordé que le habia comentado a alguien hace rato que probaria escribir a estos dos aunque sea en un one-shot, y pues aquí está.**

 **One-shot mezclado con una canción.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este pequeño desvarío, nos leeremos pronto.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
